Sectors of Known Space
A sector is a region of space. Some sectors contain more than one solar system. Sectors 1-49 * Sector 1: Tigris Sector - Neutral space. Location of the Planet Tigris and adjacent to the Euphrates Sector. Sector contains an Earthforce base.And The Sky Full Of Stars Abel Horn claimed to have spent some time hiding in the Tigris Sector after his ship was destroyed near the Martian moon of Phobos located in Sector 100.A Spider in the Web * Sector 5: Location of the Proxima system. * Sector 7: Near Babylon 5 space. 10 degrees counter-clockwise from the station's axis. * Sector 10: Near Babylon 5 space. 30 degrees counter-clockwise from the station's axis. * Sector 14: a region of space approximately three hours flight time from Epsilon III via normal space, and the site of a temporal rift. Babylon 4 was constructed in Sector 14.Babylon Squared * Sector 15: In 2258 Jason Ironheart stole a ship in this sector before flying it to Babylon 5. The sector is two jumps away from the Epsilon III jumpgate.Mind War * Sector 16: Location of the Abba System, including Abbai IV, homeworld of the Abbai Matriarchate. * Sector 18: During the Earth-Minbari War an Earth Alliance outpost was set up among some ancient ruins on a moon in sector 18 by 70 by 59 to monitor a nearby Minbari base that had just been established. The Earthforce outpost was later all but wiped out by a Soldier of Darkness. Earthforce Marine Amis was the only survivor. The Earth sleeper ship Copernicus would later pass through this area.The Long Dark * Sector 19: Narn/Centauri contested sector. In 2259 Earth and Minbar attempted to act as intermediaries.A Distant Star * Sector 21: Sh'lassen Sector. Known to be strategically close to both Narn and Centauri space. Location of Akdor. After the success of Operation Sudden Death the Earth Alliance were allowed to establish a permanent presence. The next nearest Earth controlled jumpgate is at Babylon 5.GROPOS (episode) * Sector 23: Known for the disappearance of Markab ship Kar'ti, in Grid 230x9x40, nine days after leaving the Markab Homeworld.Confessions and Lamentations * Sector 24: Non-Aligned sector, conquered by the Dilgar Invasion Force lead by War Master Jha'dur in 2230.Deathwalker * Sector 29: Location of a Narn Colony attacked in the Narn-Centauri War. Several hundred refugees from this sector arrived on Babylon 5 in mid 2259.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum * Sector 39: Non-Aligned sector, conquered by the Dilgar Invasion Force lead by War Master Jha'dur in 2230. * Sector 40: In 2260, the telepath Na'Karee was sent by the Army of Light to rendezvous with the Narn resistance in this sector.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place * Sector 43: Non-Aligned sector, conquered by the Dilgar Invasion Force lead by War Master Jha'dur in 2230. * Sector 45: Located close to Sector 801, Sector 45 is the location of Septis, the former Markab homeworld.Matters of Honor * Sector 47: Region of Minbari space. In 2258, Jha'dur under the alias Gyla Lobos travelled from Sector 47 to Babylon 5 on her way to Earth, after spending the last several decades among the Wind Swords. * Sector 49: An Earth Alliance sector guarded by an Earthforce base which served as the last stopover point for ships travelling between Earth and Babylon 5.Epiphanies Sectors 50-99 * Sector 50: Antares Sector. In 2257 Del Varner visited the Antares Sector to transport a Changeling net to Babylon 5.The Gathering * Sector 56: Damocles Sector. Source of the poison florazyne, known to be effective against Vorlons.The Gathering *'Sector 57': In 2261, in the wake of the escalating conflict between the Shadows and the Vorlons, all governments in Sector 57 declared a state of interplanetary emergency.Falling Toward Apotheosis *'Sector 58': Non-Aligned sector, conquered by the Dilgar Invasion Force lead by War Master Jha'dur in 2230. *'Sector 70': After tracking a hidden Vorlon fleet in Hyperspace, Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole eventually lost them in Sector 70 by 10 by 53. It was later found that Arcata VII, a Shadow base in this sector, had been destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer.The Summoning Coriana VI is located in Sector 70 by 12 by 5 and is the only inhabited planet in that sector.The Long Night *'Sector 83': A region of space in the midst of several worlds attacked by the Shadows during the Second Shadow War. It was the site of the first major counter offensive of the War.Shadow Dancing *'Sector 85': The planet Ceti IV is located in sector 85 by 4 by 20.War Zone *'Sector 87': A relatively untravelled region of space and the site of a number of mysterious and shady reports.The SummoningRumors, Bargains and LiesWhatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? *'Sector 90': An area close to the border of Narn space and the location of an engagement between Shadow forces and the Army of Light.Comes the InquisitorWalkabout *'Sector 92': Outer sector from Babylon 5. In 2259 the Streib launched several raiding expeditions in this sector.All Alone in the Night Sectors 100-199 *'Sector 100': Earth Sector. Earth is located in Sector 100 by 17 by 3.Each Night I Dream of Home *'Sector 119': Sector of space disputed between the Centauri and Narn. In 2258 the Minbari Federation negotiated a trade agreement in this sector with the Centauri Republic that allowed the Minbari free use of the Centauri jumpgate.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I *'Sector 120': Location of Minbar. *'Sector 127': Location of an abandoned Centauri colony. Apparently the colonists were driven out by the Narns. Matthew Stoner found a "Centauri artifact," which was actually a Narn booby trap, at an archaeological dig here.Soul Mates *'Sector 128': Location of Garesh VII, a fortified Centauri world. *'Sector 130': Centauri Sector - location of Centauri Prime. The Na'ka'leen Feeder originates from a world in this sector.Grail *'Sector 156': Location of Ragesh III, a former Centauri Agricultural Colony. *'Sector 157': Location of Quadrant 37, a former Narn outpost destroyed by the Shadows. *'Sector 158': Location of Quadrant 14, a former Narn colony near the Centauri border. Quadrant 14 was destroyed by the Shadows. *'Sector 160': Location of the Narn homeworld. Sectors 200-499 *'Sector 202': Location of Dorak VII, a Shadow base. *'Sector 250': Near the Rim of known space. Former location of Z'ha'dum. *'Sector 300': Location of Ikarra VII and the site of one of the last battles of the Earth Alliance Civil War in 2261.InfectionBetween the Darkness and the Light *'Sector 305': Location of Sigma 957. A disputed sector near Narn space, G'Kar had passed through this sector sometime prior to 2258 and had apparently had a close encounter with the Walkers of Sigma-957.Mind War *'Sector 400': During the Earth Alliance Civil War refugees from Sectors 400 through 600 were taken in by the medical colonies at Beta Durani and the MacArthur Midrange Colony.Moments of Transition *'Sector 420': Officially an empty sector, containing no known colonies, planets, or stations. The nearest jumpgate on the beacon map is approximately 2.5 light years from this sector. Unofficially it is the site of a secret Earthforce base used to test and develop Shadow technology.The End of the Line *'Sector 423': Area of Earth-controlled space, about two jumps from Babylon 5. In January 2259 the renegade Minbari warship Trigati was sighted in sector 423 by 27.Points of Departure *'Sector 452': Orion Sector. Location of the Orion System and Theta 49.Patterns of the Soul *'Sector 498': One of the first sectors hit by Vorlons in 2260. Colonies include Tizino Prime, Dura VII, Mokafa Station, Drazi Fredamir Research Colony, Kazomi VII, D'Grn IV, G'Gn'Daort, Nacambad Colony, 7 Lukantha, Oqmritkz, Velatasta, Lesser Krindar and Greater Krindar.Falling Toward Apotheosis Sectors 500-1023 *'Sector 500': Region of space near the edge of Drazi Freehold territory. In 2260 White Star 1 attacked and captured a Shadow-aligned transport carrying a shipment of modified telepaths riding the Hyperspace beacon through Sector 500.Ship of Tears The Enphili Homeworld is located in sector 500 by 9 by 13.The Paragon of Animals *'Sector 550': Location of the Vorlon homeworld. *'Sector 600': During the Earth Alliance Civil War refugees from Sectors 400 through 600 were taken in by the medical colonies at Beta Durani and the MacArthur Midrange Colony. *'Sector 654': Vega Sector. Location of the Vega System and its outposts and colony.Babylon 5 Security ManualA Voice in the Wilderness, Part II *'Sector 730': Located about 40 hours, 14 minutes and 18 seconds away from Babylon 5 for a White Star in Hyperspace. Following the end of the First Shadow War, Babylon 4 was abandoned and secretly moved and left to rest as a monument in orbit of a planet in Sector 730 by 12 by 9. There it was guarded by the Tak'cha for over 900 years.In Valen's Name *'Sector 800': Region on the edge of Centauri space. In 2260 the Anla'shok sighted Shadow vessels gathering in this sector. They would later drop a long range scanner in the area to get a better idea of what they were up to.Exogenesis In 2262 The Yolu Ingyo agreed not to oppose the independence of the colonies in Sector 800 in exchange for an agreement by the Interstellar Alliance to intercede in all border disputes there for the next 20 years.In the Kingdom of the Blind *'Sector 801': Location of Zagros VII,on the Drazi-Centauri border. Located close to Sector 45.Matters of Honor *'Sector 840': Site of an attack on an alien civilian transport by a Shadow Hybrid vessel.To the Ends of The Earth *'Sector 843': Sector of space located about eight days travel via Hyperspace from the Omega Colony. While on board the Durk 3 space station, Lyta Alexander heard rumours of a colony world in Sector 843, settled long ago by telepaths from various worlds.Genius Loci *'Sector 857': Captain Jack Maynard of the [[EAS Cortez|EAS Cortez]] once went on a scouting mission in this sector with his navigation officer, Lieutenant Patrick, where they encountered an unknown alien vessel. From the description, it may have been a Shadow vessel.A Distant Star *'Sector 858': Former location of Ventauri III. In 2261 it was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer, along with the local jumpgate.Falling Towards Apotheosis *'Sector 889': Location of Zestus. *'Sector 900': A region near the Rim of known space. The sector was mapped by the [[EAS Cortez|EAS Cortez]] between 2257 and 2259.A Distant Star Sector 900 is on the border of Vorlon space and contained at least one colony that was wiped out by the Shadow Death Cloud.Falling Towards ApotheosisThe Long Night *'Sector 919': Euphrates Sector - Neutral space. Located adjacent to the Tigris Sector and officially recognized as neutral territory though under the jurisdiction of the Earth Alliance. Situated in Grid Epsilon, this sector contains the planets Euphrates and Epsilon III, and Station Babylon 5. The most dangerous alien in the sector is know to be the Zarg.Grey 17 is Missing During the Earth-Minbari War an old Earth listening post and former Drazi Colony in the Epsilon system was the site of a failed secret meeting between representatives from Earth and Minbar.In the Beginning *'Sector 1023': Near the border of known space. Other Sectors *'Antares Sector': (See: Sector 50) *'Aries Sector': Location of Davo, a Centauri world. Once freed from her slavery, Adira Tyree returned home to Davo from Babylon 5.Born to the Purple *'Caliban Sector': Location of Omelos. Home sector of the Dilgar. *'Centauri Sector': (See: Sector 130) *'Damocles Sector': (See: Sector 56) *'Deneb Sector': Location of Deneb IV, the largest colony market in the area.Racing Mars As late as 2258 the sector was still partly unexplored by the Earth Alliance. Catherine Sakai made a survey run through the Deneb Sector after travelling to Babylon 5.The Parliament of Dreams *'Earth Sector': (See: Sector 100) *'Eridani Sector': Location of a pre-interstellar Unnamed planet. In 2267 the Excalibur and its crew encounter a pair of paranoid and hostile aliens from the Eridani Sector accusing humans of interfering with their society.Visitors from Down the Street *'Euphrates Sector': (See: Sector 919) *'Orion Sector': (See: Sector 452) *'Omega Sector': A remote region of space out on the Rim that included Thenothk IV in the Tau Omega system and Z'ha'dum in the Alpha Omega system.Invoking Darkness (p.207) *'Sh'lassen Sector': (See: Sector 21) *'Tigris Sector': (See: Sector 1) *'Vega Sector': (See: Sector 654) References }} Category:Places Category:Regions of space